Faith
Info Many moons pass from the battle of the dark forest. Many seasons pass...the lake still didn't disapear still. As a new omen raises,the brave leader who die,will be the guidance to a new warrior. Prologue A thin gray tabby tom was sitting outside the medicine den gazing up the sliverpelt. It's clear blue eyes reflect against the stars. "The clans had been so peaceful lately after the battle of the dark forest." A white tom padded out of the den. "It's late Jayfeather,you need some rest." Jayfeather's ears twitches and turns to the white tom. "Hello,Snowpaw I know it's just that it's been really quiet in the clans." Snowpaw sat down and gaze up to the silverpelt. "I guess many cats fought hard in the battle of the darkforest." Jayfeather's head turns to Snowpaw. "Yes Snowpaw they did,especially our past leader Firestar." Snowpaw was just a kit back then when the dark forest cats attack. "But I was just a kit back then,I can't remember much." Jayfeather let out a sigh. A pale ginger she-cat elder padded out of the elder den. "What's going on?" Snowpaw turn. "Oh hello Sandstorm,what are you doing around this late?" Sandstorm gaze up at the silverpelt and close her eyes. She open her eyes. "I heard chatting and I couldn't get any sleep." Snowpaw dip his head down. "We'er sorry." Jayfeather turns to Snowpaw. "Yes,we should get some rest." Jayfeather padded inside the medicine den,Snowpaw follow. Sandstorm sat down and gaze at the stars. "Firestar,I miss you and I always love you." Tears running down as the memories returning to Sandstorm,the dark forest cats attacking,Spottedleaf was slash by the thoat,and Firestar died from his wounds. Sandstorm shake her head to forget the memories and padded back to the elders den. Chapter 1 "Can you tell us the story about the dark forest cats attacking Sandstorm?" The kit woken up Sandstorm from her sleep. One of her green eyes open. "Huh? What?" As she open her eye,a blur vision of a little puff ball but then it became clear,a kit. A slender lovely gray tabby she-cat came in the den. "Willowkit,you shouldn't wake up Sandstorm." Willowkit turn to her mother. "I'm sorry,I just wanted to listen to the story about the dark forest cats besides,every kit already listen to it." The mother lick her kit on the head. "How about another time?" Willowkit was disappointed and follow her mother out of the den. Willowkit looks just like her mother. Sandstorm padded out of the den to get some fresh air. The sky was clear blue. It was greenleaf,alot of kits are going to be apprentices soon. A brown tabby she-cat with a white chest and paws came up to Sandstorm. "Hello mother." She greeted. "Hello Leafpool,how are you?" Sandstrom asked. "I'm doing fine it's been peaceful about the clans." Sandstorm turn to the cats,the cats are chatting,nothing bad. "Yes,it is peaceful around here." A vole drop down to Sandstorm's paws. It was a gray tom with black stripes. "Thank you,Bumblestripe." As Sandstorm bowed. "We need to feed the elders and kits first." Bumblestripe went back to the fresh kill. Sandstorm sigh. "What's wrong mother?" Sandstorm turn to Leafpool. "Nothing really." Sandstorm grab the vole and padded into the elder's den. Leafpool padded to the fresh kill pile. Just as Sandstorm was about to grab a bite of juicy plump of vole,Willowkit padded into the den. "Sandstorm,can you tell me the story about the dark forest cats?" Sandstorm sigh. "Of course little one,the dark forest cats wanted to let darkness rule the forest." The kit's eye sparke with joy. "As the battle was over we lost some warriors on the way." The Willowkit jump up. "Who were the warriors that died in the battle?" Sandstorm's eyes widen like an owl. "Well..." Her mother came in the den. "Willowkit! There you are!" Willowkit turn. "You were surppose to take a nap." Willowkit's ears flatten. "I'm sorry mother but i'm not tried." The mother sat down. "You need your rest until moon high comes." Willowkit's eyes widen with happiness. "You mean I'm already six moons?!" The mother nodded. The kit bounced around the den with excitement. "I'm going to be six moons!" Willowkit yell. "Ow! Watch where your bouncing!" It startled Willowkit. "I'm sorry Dustpelt." Dustpelt was sleeping longer than Sandstorm. "Cinderheart,can you please get that kit out of here." Cinderheart nodded. "Come on Willowkit,you need your rest." They both padded out of the den. Category:Warrior cats